As They Grow
by Englishhearts
Summary: A sequel to As Time Goes By. The Thorton and Hogan children are growing up. See what adventures await them, their parents, and the town! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A sequel to _As Time Goes By_. The Thorton and Hogan children are growing up. See what adventures await them, their parents, and the town! Please R &R!

Chapter 1: Introduction

*Disclaimer: I do not own When Calls the Heart.

Abigail Hogan was busily cooking breakfast for her family. The biscuits were almost ready to come out of the oven, and the eggs were done. Just then, she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see her adopted daughter, Iris, slowly coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" Abigail asked her.

"Morning. Yes." The seven year-old responded, not fully awake.

"That's good. You'd better eat quickly! Elizabeth will be here soon to walk with you to school!" Abigail said, placing breakfast before the girl.

"Okay." Iris replied.

Just then, cries of "Mommy! Mommy!" were heard.

"I guess your siblings have decided to get up!" Abigail said, hurrying into the bedroom to get the other children.

Soon, four year-old April, three year-old Lydia, and two year-old Caroline came running out of the bedroom. Abigail went into the bedroom next to theirs, and soon, Lydia's twin Johnny came running out. Abigail followed, holding the youngest member of the Hogan family, Luke, who was just over a year old. Abigail never expected to have so many children! She and Frank had adopted Iris and April shortly before the twins were born, but Caroline and Luke had been very unexpected. She had thought the twins would be her last babies, but God had other plans, and now they were the proud parents of all six of them, plus Clara, who had recently gotten married to her now husband, Michael.

Abigail got all the children seated at the table and eating before sitting down and feeding Luke. Shortly thereafter, Elizabeth entered the café with her two children, Paul and Abby. Abby was named after Abigail, who had been thrilled when she had been told of the girl's name. Elizabeth was expecting her third child, but was going to finish teaching the term. The baby wasn't due for another five months, and school ended in two.

"Good morning!" Abigail greeted her and the children.

"Good morning!" Elizabeth replied, smiling.

"Come have some breakfast children!" Abigail said.

"Okay!" Paul said, running over to the table. Abby followed close behind.

Paul, who was the same age as the twins, loved her biscuits, as did Abby, who was two. Abigail and Elizabeth had a whole system figured out so they would each be able to keep working while being mothers. During the school week, Abigail watched all the children, except Iris, who went to school, and after school, Elizabeth would watch them while Abigail opened the café for dinner. On the weekends, the children would go to the Thorton's house to play, and Abigail could serve all three meals at the café. On some weekends, if his sermon was done, Frank would take all the children fishing with Jack, and sometimes Elizabeth, to make sure nothing happened. The system worked quite well, and both children and parents were happy.

This morning, the younger children were quite active, and after Elizabeth and Iris had left, Abigail whipped up some cookie dough for the girls to make into shapes, and pulled out some toy soldiers for the boys. Soon, everyone was preoccupied, and Abigail was able to clean up the kitchen. Soon, however, she heard Luke start to cry. She discovered that the boys had taken away the toy he was playing with, and soon, the issue was resolved and the baby was happy again. Abigail also turned on the oven, so the girls could bake their cookies. April was fairly good at making flat, even shapes with the dough, but Lydia, Abby and Caroline understandably still had some trouble.

"A bunny!" Caroline said, holding up a lump of dough for Abigail to see.

"Very nice sweetheart! Can mommy flatten it so it will bake?" Abigail said, smiling at the little girl.

"Okay. Caroline responded.

"I made a bunny too! It's best friend is Caroline's bunny!" Abby said, giggling.

"That's so sweet Abby! They can bake right next to each other!" Abigail said, adjusting the two "bunnies" and smiling at the girls.

"Mommy, I made a tree!" Lydia said, holding up a lumpy, long piece of dough with a round top.

"Good job Lydia! I'm sure it will be very tasty!" Abigail said, putting the tree on a cookie sheet.

"I made a flower! See?" April said, displaying what looked like a slightly lumpy rose.

"Wonderful! These will all be so fun to eat!" Abigail said, putting the cookies into the oven.

The little girls quickly started making more shapes, and Abigail decided to go see what the boys were up to.

As she entered the small living room, she found herself in the midst of a "war" between Paul's army and Johnny's army. Luke was proving to not be a very good general for Johnny, and had more fun knocking the soldiers over than marching them off to war. Abigail picked her youngest up and took him over to a corner in the kitchen where he could play with some baby rings and other toys that were his. She played with him for about an hour until the girls were done with all the cookies. Then, she put the cookies in the oven, put Luke down for a nap, and read all the other children a couple stories. After the stories, the children played with each other some more, and after Luke had woken up from his nap, Abigail prepared lunch for them.

The little children eagerly awaited lunch, and soon, they were eating happily. After lunch, Abigail put them down for a nap, except for April, who had recently stopped taking naps, and Luke, who wouldn't go down until 2:30. The children usually would sleep for about an hour or two, and then would wake up with lots of energy. Luckily for Abigail, Elizabeth would usually arrive at the café around 3, and provide some backup support!

The children slept for an hour and a half, and soon, Abigail was hurrying to soothe them when they woke up. After they were awake and happy, they started playing with some toy blocks, dolls, and soldiers. Abigail bounced Luke on her lap, making the baby giggle. Suddenly, the door to the café opened. Abigail turned around and gasped. A man entered the café, a man she never thought she'd see again. A man who had broken her heart, and had also been imprisoned for a year.

"Good afternoon Mr. Avery. What brings you here?" Abigail asked coolly.

"Abigail! I just decided to come by Hope Valley and see how things were. Do you have a daycare now?" Bill asked, looking at all the children.

Before Abigail had time to respond, little Caroline ran up to Abigail with a doll whose dress was torn.

"Mommy! Can you fix her dress?" The little girl asked, almost in tears.

"Of course darling. Give me a few minutes, and it'll be as good as new!" Abigail said, taking the doll from her youngest daughter.

Bill stood there in shock. He felt like he had been slapped. After his divorce was finalized a month ago, he had decided to return to Hope Valley and see if Abigail would possibly forgive him, and of course, court again.

"Are they all yours?" He gasped.

"All except Paul and Abby, who are Elizabeth and Jack's." Abigail said, rising and hoisting Luke onto her hip.

"I see. And who's the lucky father?" Bill said, smirking.

"My _husband_ is Pastor Frank Hogan. I believe you two have met." Abigail said, giving him a warning look, and emphasizing the word husband.

"Mommy, who's that?" Johnny asked, pointing at Bill.

"This is Mr. Avery. I knew him a long time ago, before you were born." Abigail said to her son.

"Oh." Johnny said, rather uninterested.

"What are all their names?" Bill asked.

"Well, the tallest girl is April, next to her is Abby, Elizabeth's daughter, and the other girl next to her is Lydia. The one who gave me the doll is Caroline. Johnny's the one who just asked about you, and the other boy is Paul, Elizabeth's son. And this is Luke." Abigail said, indicating each child.

"My, you have a lot of children!" Bill said, still slightly shocked.

"Yes, and there's also Iris, who's at school, and Clara of course. Iris and April are adopted too." Abigail responded.

"And you watch them while Elizabeth works?" Bill questioned.

"Yes, but Elizabeth watches them in the evening."Abigail said, going over to fetch a needle and thread.

"I see." Bill said, still observing all the children.

"How long will you be staying Mr. Avery?" Abigail asked cooly.

"I'm not sure. Probably awhile. But, seeing as I still need a place to stay, I better be off to get a room at the saloon. Goodbye." Bill said rather abruptly, exiting the café.

"Goodbye." Abigail said coolly, watching him leave.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Iris came in.

"Hi mommy!" Iris said, running to Abigail and giving her a hug.

"Hi darling! Did you have a good day?" Abigail asked, hugging her back.

Iris nodded, then ran over to the other children to play with her dolls.

"Abigail, did I just see Bill Avery walking out of the saloon?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Abigail pursed her lips and nodded.

"Why is he here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't like it." Abigail said, glaring out the window.

"Well if he causes any trouble, just let Jack know." Elizabeth said, giving her friend a hug.

Abigail just nodded, reminiscing on all that had happened with Bill Avery many years before.

*Author's note: This sequel is going to be little moments that happen as the kids grow up. Bill Avery will also be around (hmmm….). I've kind of made Abigail & Frank a little younger, but the other characters are still close to the ages they are in the tv show. I'm planning on doing about two, maybe three, chapters for each year, until all the kids have turned eighteen (meaning the kids that have been introduced in this chapter!). I'll try to update at least once a week! Please Review! Your reviews are so helpful and encouraging!:)


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2: Surprise!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own When Calls the Heart_

Five months later, Bill Avery was still in town, and Elizabeth's baby was due any day. However, one day, it was the twin's fourth birthday, and Abigail was busy making chocolate cake, their favorite dessert. There would be lots of little children around for a birthday party in the afternoon, ten to be exact, and Abigail was feeling slightly overwhelmed. Thankfully, Frank would be there, and Elizabeth would be attending as well, even though Abigail and Jack suggested she take it easy at home.

At two o-clock, the first of the children started arriving, and a half hour later, ten of Lydia and Johnny's playmates filled the house, along with Iris, April, Caroline, and Luke. The children all played quite well together, giving Abigail and Elizabeth a moment to sit and chat while Frank supervised. However, after about a minute of talking, Elizabeth groaned in pain.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Abigail asked, figuring the baby might be about to come.

"Abigail, I hate to say this, but I think the baby's coming." Elizabeth moaned, holding her stomach.

"Oh my goodness! Well, let's get you into bed." Abigail said, standing up.

"I'm sure I could make it home if we took a wagon." Elizabeth said.

"I think it'd be best if you stayed here Elizabeth. After all, babies can be very unpredictable, and that road out there is very bumpy." Abigail said, leading her friend to the bedroom.

Once inside, Elizabeth gasped.

"Abigail, my water broke! It's really coming!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! Well let me inform Frank of the situation. Is it okay if he takes the kids to your house? Maybe Jack could go too." Abigail said.

"Of course. I don't think they should all be around here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, almost giggling, then stopped as another contraction hit.

Abigail hurried to tell Frank what was happening, and he agreed to take the children to the Thorton's home, except Luke, who would be staying with his mother. Frank also was supposed to find Jack, Cat, and Florence, and he was slightly concerned about how to corral fifteen children, all under the age of eight, while finding three adults. Thankfully, as they were heading down the street, they ran into Jack.

"Jack! Am I glad to see you! Your wife is at the café, and it seems the baby is about to make an appearance!" Frank exclaimed.

"What? Should I go over?" Jack asked, now worried.

"No, Abigail told me to take you and the children to your house until it's over." Frank replied.

"Okay. Does Abigail have any help?" Jack asked.

"No, and she wants me to find Florence and Cat." Frank said.

"Well I don't know how that's going to work. Cat's children all have colds, and Florence has the flu!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh no! Well, what about Mary?" Frank suggested.

"Let's go find her." Jack said, helping Frank guide all the children out of town.

Thankfully, Mary Graves was home, and agreed to go straight to the café. When she arrived, Abigail was only too happy to see her.

"Mary! Thank goodness you're here!" Abigail said, hugging her.

"How is she?" Mary asked, peeking into the bedroom.

"Definitely laboring. But I think she still has a few hours. It's progressing faster that her first, which is a relief!" Abigail said.

"I must warn you, I don't do well with watching people in pain! Perhaps I could do things more in the kitchen?" Mary said hesitantly.

"That would be fine! Anything helps!" Abigail said, hurrying back to Elizabeth as she heard another cry.

Back at Thorton's Frank and Jack were trying to figure out how to keep fifteen children happy and busy. They managed to get the children chasing each other in the yard which kept them busy for awhile. However, it also made them hungry and thirsty, which meant Jack and Frank had to monitor fifteen small children drinking out of large glasses! Running also made them hungry for cake. Fortunately, Abigail had sent the fresh chocolate cake in a basket, and Frank served it up. Thankfully, by the time the kids were done eating, and Frank and Jack had washed their hands and faces, parents started showing up. The news had spread fast through the small town that Elizabeth's baby was coming, and the party had been moved to the Thorton's. Soon, all the children had left, except the Hogan and Thorton kids of course, and Jack and Frank were much more at ease. The twins, Paul, Abby, and Caroline, all needed to be put down for their naps, so, the fathers put them to bed, and then went to supervise Iris and April.

Back at the café, Elizabeth's labor was still progressing fairly quickly. In a couple hours, she was ready to push.

"Okay Elizabeth, ready to meet your new baby?" Abigail asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Elizabeth screamed, pushing.

After a few more pushes, and lots of screaming, a little cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Abigail exclaimed, holding the baby up for Elizabeth to see.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth cried, grinning at her little girl.

Abigail cleaned both of them up, and handed the little girl to Elizabeth. She also sent Mary to get Jack, and to stay with Frank and the kids.

"Elizabeth, she's precious!" Abigail said, looking at the sweet little baby.

"I know! Isn't she adorable! Abby will be so happy! She wanted a little sister, and was always complaining to me about how Iris, April, and Lydia all had little sisters!" Elizabeth said, smiling at the baby.

"Really? That's so sweet! I remember Johnny wanted a little brother. Good thing Luke was a boy!" Abigail said, laughing.

"We really have quite a lot of children between the two of us!" Elizabeth said, thinking of how their families had grown.

"Yes! Let's see, there are nine plus Clara! Goodness, it doesn't seem like that many! And it seems like yesterday they were all this size!" Abigail exclaimed.

"I know! They grow so fast though! Soon they'll all be Clara's age!" Elizabeth said, looking at the little baby in her arms.

"True, but thankfully they stay little for awhile, and then when they get older, they have babies, and we get grandchildren!" Abigail chuckled.

The two ladies laughed, but were interrupted by Jack bursting into the room.

"Jack! Come meet your daughter!" Elizabeth exclaimed, showing him the baby.

"She's beautiful! And so are you." Jack said, looking at his daughter, and kissing his wife.

"What should we call her?" Elizabeth asked.

"What about Sarah?" Jack asked.

"I like it! What about Sarah Beatrice?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Perfect! May I leave for a minute to get Paul and Abby? They're very anxious to meet their little sister." Jack asked.

"Of course! I'd love to see them!" Elizabeth said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh, and Abigail, you might need to explain to the twins that the baby won't be living with them. They seem to think it's their birthday gift!" Jack said, heading out the door.

Abigail and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed, knowing that could be an interesting conversation.

Awhile later, Jack brought Abby and Paul over. They were both delighted to see their mother, and very excited to meet their sister. Abby couldn't wait to show the baby all her dolls and dresses! Elizabeth decided to spend the night at the café, and return home the following day. So, Jack and the kids said goodbye, and headed back home. About the time they left, Frank and the other children arrived.

"Mommy! Daddy said there is a baby here! Is it my birthday present?" Lydia cried, running over to her mother.

"Honey, there is a baby here, but it's not your birthday gift. It's Auntie Elizabeth's baby, and Paul and Abby's little sister." Abigail told her daughter.

"But mommy, I really want a baby for my birthday! Can I have it, please?" Lydia whined, her heart set on a little baby as a birthday gift.

"I'm sorry honey, but it doesn't work like that. We can't just take Aunt Elizabeth's baby. Think how sad she'd be." Abigail said

"Can we find a different baby? Where did you find Luke?" Lydia asked.

"Well, babies take awhile to get here. We can't just find them. Remember how long it took for Luke to come? And remember how he grew in my tummy? That's what all babies do." Abigail said slowly, trying to make sense for her little daughter.

"I remember. Can I have one for my next birthday? You could give me one and it'd have lots of time to grow, just like Luke did!" Lydia exclaimed, now excited.

Abigail smiled at her enthusiastic daughter. Lydia often surprised her with how much she loved babies and her siblings.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you can, but it might not happen. We'll have to wait and see!" Abigail said, almost laughing.

"Okay. I hope I get a little baby sister for my birthday next year! That'd be fun!" Lydia said, before running off to play with a new doll.

Abigail laughed as her daughter ran off. Frank, who had been listening to the whole thing, also started laughing.

"Well Abigail, it seems our daughter wants another little sister! What do you think?" He chuckled.

"I don't know if she'll get her wish! I guess we'll have to wait and see! I sort of doubt it'll happen though. Maybe she'll settle for a kitten!" Abigail said, grinning.

"Maybe!" Frank laughed.

Frank and Abigail took the children out for a walk, to make sure the house was completely quiet for awhile, so Elizabeth could sleep. The older children ran ahead, while Abigail and Frank walked more slowly, carrying Luke. Luke could teeter around now, but was still rather unsteady while walking, and preferred to be carried. Neither of his parents minded, since they knew that soon, he would be running like the older ones, and wouldn't be able to be carried anymore.

As they were walking, Bill Avery passed them along the way.

"Good evening Pastor, Abigail." He said, nodding at them.

"Good evening Bill. Nice evening for a walk." Frank said while Abigail just gave Bill a cool look, holding Luke close to her.

"It is indeed. Have a nice walk." Bill said, walking past them, and nodding at Abigail again.

Frank turned back to Abigail, who was still scowling after Bill.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Frank said, noticing her expression.

"Oh Frank, he just hurt me, lying like that, especially after Noah died." Abigail burst out.

"I know." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Frank, I'm so glad I have you. You're such a wonderful husband. I guess it's better that Bill didn't work out! We wouldn't have all these precious children if it had!" Abigail said, smiling up at her husband.

"Well I'm certainly glad he was a liar. If he wasn't, I don't know if I'd have you, and that would be about the worst thing possible." Frank said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

 _A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'll try to be more consistent in the future!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own When Calls the Heart!

Please ReviewJ

Five months after little Sarah was born, Abigail and Elizabeth were preparing to take their children out on a picnic in honor of Luke's second birthday. Abigail couldn't believe her youngest was already two! He was a busy little fellow, always ready to run around or play with balls or toy soldiers. He still couldn't keep up with the older boys, but Caroline was always willing to play with him, as was Abby.

The two mothers set out from the cafe with their pack of children, and headed towards the lake. It was July, and it was extremely hot, so the children were eagerly awaiting going to the pond to swim. Abigail carried a picnic basket in one hand, and held Luke's hand with her other. Elizabeth carried a basket of towels and dry clothes, while holding Sarah as well.

"Mommy, can we swim now?" Abby asked eagerly as they reached the pond.

"I suppose so. You can swim until lunch is set out. Remember not to go in deep!" Elizabeth told her daughter.

The older children ran off to wade in the water. Abigail set out the lunch while Elizabeth supervised the children in the water. Little Luke was still a bit afraid of the water, and wouldn't get in without Abigail. So, the birthday boy "helped" his mother set out lunch, occasionally glancing over at the laughing children.

"Luke, do you want to swim after lunch?" Abigail asked the little boy.

"Yes!" He said eagerly, grabbing her skirt as he stood up.

"Okay! Let's get the other children so we can eat!" Abigail said, taking her son's hand and leading him towards the other children.

After Elizabeth and Abigail had rounded up the children for lunch, they all sat down and ate their picnic lunch, which included chocolate cake in honor of the birthday, much to the children's delight. After they had finished, the children played in the sand while Abigail and Elizabeth cleaned up. Soon, they had finished, and the children were allowed back in the water.

"Ready Luke?" Abigail asked, leading the boy towards the water.

Luke simply nodded his head, looking at the water with anticipation. Abigail held the hem of her skirt as the two entered the water. As the water hit Luke's little toes, he hopped back, then proceeded in a little further.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Abigail said, smiling as her son hesitantly waded a little farther in.

"Yes. I want to get out." Luke said, turning around, and heading back towards the picnic blanket.

Abigail and Elizabeth laughed as the little boy went running up to the blanket, and proceeded to cover his toes with it to dry and warm them. The other children splashed around for another half hour, until it was about naptime, and both mothers wanted to get their children home.

As they headed back towards their respective homes, the ladies came across Bill Avery. Abigail immediately stiffened.

"Good afternoon ladies." Bill said tipping his hat.

"Mr. Avery." Abigail said coolly, while Elizabeth just nodded her head.

"I see you've been swimming." Bill said, observing the children's wet hair.

"Yes. We were celebrating Luke's birthday." Abigail said, obviously wanting to head back to the café.

"Ah, I see. Well, happy birthday Luke!" Bill said, smiling at the little boy, who hid behind his mother's skirt.

"We'd best be going. It's time for the children's naps." Elizabeth said, as she began to head down the path with some children in tow.

"Yes. Good day Mr. Avery." Abigail said, leading the rest of the children back towards town.

Shortly after leaving Bill, Elizabeth and her children turned up the path towards their home, and Abigail and her children continued towards the café. They arrived at the café, and much to their surprise, Frank was waiting for them.

"Daddy!" the children cried, running to their father, and giving him a hug.

"Hey there! Did you have fun at the pond?" Frank asked, smiling as his children eagerly nodded yes.

"Luke wasn't as enthusiastic about the water!" Abigail chuckled.

"Cold!" Luke said, nodding.

"Yes, I guess the water is pretty cold." Frank said, picking Luke up and making him giggle.

"Yes. And this little one is ready for his nap! You too Caroline!" Abigail said, taking her son and daughter towards a bedroom to get them ready for their naps.

After the youngest two were asleep, Frank motioned Abigail over to him.

"I'm home early because Michael came by earlier and said that Clara had been feeling under the weather recently. I thought I could stay with the children if you wanted to go check in on her." Frank said.

"Oh, of course! I'll go now! Thank you for coming home early!" Abigail said, giving him a kiss before heading out the door towards Clara's house on main street.

Abigail knocked on the door, and Clara appeared shortly after.

"Mother! It's so good to see you!" Clara said, letting Abigail in.

"It's good to see you too! I hear you've been a bit under the weather." Abigail said, giving Clara a hug.

Clara blushed, and Abigail smiled.

"Clara, is there something you want to tell me?" Abigail said, guessing she knew what Clara's illness was.

"Well, I'm expecting a baby!" Clara said, giggling.

"Congratulations! Have you told Michael?" Abigail said, hugging her daughter.

"Not yet. I thought I would tonight." Clara said, blushing.

"Wonderful! Goodness! This means I'll be a grandmother!" Abigail said, laughing.

"Wow, a grandmother with a two year old!" Clara said, laughing at the thought.

"I'm sure Luke will be thrilled to be an uncle!" Abigail laughed.

Clara laughed, and the two women chatted for nearly an hour, until Abigail realized she needed to get home and start dinner. As she departed Clara's, Abigail nearly bumped into Bill Avery. Immediately, the excitement left her face, and it turned cold as she faced Bill.

"Abigail! I would have thought you'd be at the café!" Bill said, smiling at her.

"Well, I should be. You'll have to excuse me Mr. Avery. I have a lot of work to do." Abigail said, going around him, and heading for the café.

"That's a shame. I don't see enough of you Abigail. I miss that." Bill said.

Abigail just hurried towards the café. That man infuriated her! How did he have the nerve to keep flirting with her, even though she was married with young children! She was still fuming as she burst into the café.

"Mommy! You're back!" April cried, running towards Abigail, and giving her a hug.

"Yes! Have you all been good for daddy?" Abigail said, looking towards Frank, who grinned back.

"Yes. He said you should give us each an extra cookie tonight!" Iris said, coming over to her.

"Did he? Well, we'll have to see about that." Abigail said, raising her eyebrows at Frank.

The girls ran off, giggling, and Abigail started to prepare dinner, hoping that Bill wouldn't come by the café that evening.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday

Chapter 4: Birthday

*Disclaimer: I don't own _When Calls the Heart_

Seven months after Luke's party, Elizabeth was walking down the street with Sarah to pick up the other children from Abigail's. As she was walking past the mercantile, she ran into Clara, who was breathing very heavily.

"Hello Clara! Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, noticing a pained expression on the woman's face.

"Elizabeth, I think the baby's coming!" Clara said, looking scared.

"Oh my goodness! Let's get you inside!" Elizabeth exclaimed, leading Clara towards her little home.

Clara gasped as another contraction hit.

"Elizabeth! My water just broke!" Clara gasped, grabbing Elizabeth's arm as they walked slowly up the steps.

"Well, you're making progress! Just some more laboring, and you'll meet your new baby!" Elizabeth said, trying to calm Clara down as she led her inside.

Once Elizabeth had put Sarah down for a nap and gotten Clara into bed, Clara's labor had progressed rapidly. Elizabeth was surprised, since it was Clara's firstborn, but she was happy for Clara.

"Elizabeth, could you get mother?" Clara panted.

"Of course! I'll run and get her and be back in a minute!" Elizabeth said, hurrying out the door.

Elizabeth ran to the café and burst in the door. Abigail and the children looked up, obviously startled.

"Abigail! Clara's having the baby!" Elizabeth panted.

"Oh my! What will we do with the children?" Abigail said, jumping up, and putting on her coat.

"Oh my goodness! I don't know! We can't take them with us!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Thankfully, just then, Jack walked in the door.

"Jack! Watch the children please! Clara's having the baby!"Elizabeth said as she and Abigail rushed out the door.

"Alright." Jack said, knowing he had no other choice.

When Elizabeth and Abigail got back to Clara, both woman knew that her labor was progressing very rapidly.

"Mother!" Clara cried, as the two entered.

"Clara! How is it going?" Abigail said, going to Clara and giving her hand a squeeze.

"It hurts! I didn't realize how much it would hurt!" Clara gasped.

"I know honey, but it'll be over soon." Abigail comforted her.

After another hour, Clara was ready to push.

"Okay Clara, push when you're ready!" Abigail encouraged.

Clara pushed on the next contraction, screaming.

"Good job Clara! Just a few more!" Elizabeth said, rubbing her shoulders.

After a few more pushes, the cries of a baby filled the room.

"It's a boy!" Abigail said, holding up her little grandson for his mother to see.

Oh my! He's so tiny!" Clara said, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"He's precious." Abigail said, cleaning the baby up, and handing him to his mother.

"His name is Daniel James. That's what Michael and I agreed on yesterday!" Clara said, caressing her baby's little head.

"That's a wonderful name! Congratulations! He's beautiful." Elizabeth said, smiling at the new mother and baby.

Abigail and Elizabeth helped Clara get cleaned up, and Elizabeth went to find Michael before heading back to the café to release Jack from watching all the children.

Michael was very shocked and excited when he heard about the baby, and quickly hurried to meet his new son.

"Clara! I hear we have a new son!" Michael said, entering the bedroom.

"We do! Here's little Daniel!" Clara said, smiling broadly at her husband.

"He's perfect!" Michael said, giving Clara a big kiss.

Clara handed Daniel to Michael, whose face lit up even more.

Abigail smiled, watching the happy family. Soon, she went back to the café to help with the children, and after dinner, she, Frank, and the children went to meet the baby. Both little Daniel and Clara had just awoken from a nap. The older girls and Johnny were allowed to hold the baby for a minute, while the others looked on, and let Daniel grab their fingers.

"He's tiny!" Iris giggled as she held the baby.

"Yes! Can you believe that you were once that size?" Clara said, smiling at her little sister and son.

Iris shook her head, and the adults laughed. Soon, April, Johnny, and Lydia got their turns to hold Daniel, and by that time, Abigail decided that the new family probably needed a break.

"Okay children, it's time to go! Say goodbye to Clara, Michael, and Daniel!" Abigail said.

"Wait! Is Daniel our nephew? And does that mean I'm an aunt?" Iris asked excitedly.

"I guess it does!" Frank said, grinning at his little girl.

"Wow!" The children all exclaimed

Frank and Abigail managed to shuttle all the children out the door, leaving Clara and Michael in peace.

"Your siblings sure are excited!" Michael chuckled after they had gone.

"They are! And I think Iris will be a good candidate for a babysitter in the future!" Clara said, smiling.

Clara was exhausted, and after feeding and changing Daniel, she went to bed. However, Michael stayed up for hours, just watching his little baby and wife sleep, looking so peaceful and content. He felt like the luckiest man alive, and couldn't wait to see what life would bring.


	5. The Party

Ch.5: The party

Disclaimer: I don't own When Calls the Heart

Time flew by in after little Daniel was born. Clara enjoyed being a mother while still finding time to sew, and Elizabeth and Abigail always were available to watch Danny, as they called him now, when she needed a break. Six months after Danny was born, Iris was about to celebrate her ninth birthday, and Elizabeth, Jack, and the children were about to head back to Hamilton for a visit with Elizabeth's parents.

"Mother, can we go to Hamilton for my birthday? Please?" Iris begged Abigail one day, shortly after hearing Elizabeth talk about her parent's house and the fancy parties.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't think we can go this year. Perhaps in the future." Abigail responded while running after Luke, who had stolen a brooch from her jewelry box.

"Please! I want to have a fancy ball for my birthday! And I am turning _nine_ years old. Aunt Elizabeth said she had a fancy party when she was five!" Iris begged.

"Iris, we can't go this year. Your father needs to stay here and work. And I also need to keep the café running. Maybe we can go next year." Abigail said, returning to her daughter with Luke.

"But I've never been to Hamilton! I want to go!" Iris complained.

"Iris, I said no! We can't just pack up and leave on a trip unexpectedly. Like I said, maybe next year. Besides, we can still have a birthday party here." Abigail said firmly.

"Okayyyy." Iris sighed, obviously disappointed, as she walked over to her room.

That afternoon, Abigail went in search of Clara.

"Hello Mother! Come in!" Clara greeted her at the door.

"Hello! Thank you!" Abigail said, stepping inside, and giving Clara a hug.

"How are the children?" Clara asked, leading Abigail into the sitting room.

"Good, except that Iris has her heart set on going to Hamilton for her birthday, and having a fancy birthday ball. That's part of the reason I'm here. Could you possibly make a fancy dress for Iris' birthday? I'm going to host a little birthday ball for her!" Abigail said, sitting down, and picking up Danny.

"Oh! I'd love to make her a dress! Perhaps we could decorate the café like a fancy home in Hamilton?" Clara said.

"That would be wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed, knowing Clara would be very helpful in planning the party.

A week later, Elizabeth, Jack, and the children left for Hamilton, and Iris' party was the next day. Abigail and Clara had been busy all week planning, sewing, and deciding on a menu. The little dress was all finished, and both Abigail and Clara knew the little girl would be overjoyed when she saw it! Abigail was making fancy tea sandwiches, cookies, and cakes for the party. All of Iris' closest friends would be coming, and she knew they all enjoyed sampling tasty treats! Frank had gotten Iris a little pair of pink party shoes to go with her dress, and Clara had managed to sew a doll dress that matched Iris'. The gifts were wrapped, the food was being prepared, and both Clara and Abigail felt quite prepared!

The next day, Abigail was whipping up a light breakfast when Iris came downstairs.

"Goodmorning Iris! Happy birthday!" Abigail said, wiping off her hands and giving her daughter a hug.

"Goodmorning! Yay! It's finally my birthday! I'm finally nine!" Iris exclaimed happily.

"You certainly have grown up quickly! Happy birthday!" Frank said as he came in the door with some firewood.

"What's that on the sofa?" Iris asked, eyeing the frilly pink gown that Abigail had laid on the sofa.

"That's for you honey! We are hosting a birthday ball for you tonight, and Clara made you a beautiful gown! You'll be the belle of the ball! And I believe daddy has something for you too!" Abigail said, smiling as the little girl's face lit up.

"I do! How would you like to wear these shoes to dance tonight?" Frank said, grinning at hs daughter.

"Wow! I love them! Thank you! I can't wait for the ball!" Iris squealed, giving both her parents

That afternoon, ten children showed up for the ball, all wearing their finest clothes. Clara and Michael taught them the waltz, and all the children enjoyed eating the food. Iris had the time of her life! She adored her little dress, shoes, and the entire party. After everyone had gone, she gave her parents big hugs and said thank you before she slowly headed upstairs. When Abigail came to tuck her in, Iris asked,

"Mommy, even though I'm nine, will you still tuck me in every night? And tell me stories?"

"Of course sweetheart! I'll always do that!" Abigail said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Good." Iris said, snuggling down under the covers.

"I love you Iris! Sweet dreams!" Abigail said, leaving the room.

"I love you too mommy!" Iris said, smiling.

 _Meanwhile in Hamilton…_

Elizabeth and Jack finally arrived in Hamilton. The trip was always long and exhausting, especially with the three children! Sarah had never been to Hamilton (they hadn't gone in almost two years!) and the older two didn't remember it very well. All the children looked with wide eyes as they drove through the city and pulled up at the Thatcher home.

"Mommy, is this where grandma and grandpa live?" Abby asked in shock.

"Yes darling. This is where we're staying." Elizabeth said, smiling at the little girl's expression.

The family got out of the car as Elizabeth's parents, Viola, and Sir Lionel were coming out to greet them. Paul, who remembered his grandparents, ran over to give them a hug. Abby and Sarah clung to Elizabeth's skirt, having no recollection of the people who they were meeting.

"Abby, Sarah, these are your grandparents and aunt and uncle. Abby, you met them when you were two! I don't suppose you remember very well." Elizabeth said, bending down to speak to her daughter.

"No." Abby replied quietly.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, and began to cry. Elizabeth scooped her up and began to soothe her.

"Well I guess this is only natural Elizabeth; since you insist on living in the middle of nowhere, it's not surprising you children don't know their own family." Viola said bluntly.

"Thank you Viola. But as you can see, Paul remembers you. Perhaps if you made an effort to come visit us, the girls would know you. Elizabeth said curtly.

"Come inside everyone. Elizabeth, you and Jack can take your old room, and the children can stay in the nursery." Mrs. Thatcher said.

"Thank you mother. I think it's time for Sarah to take a nap, so we'll go upstairs for a bit." Elizabeth said, heading up the stairs, Abby running after her.

"I'll go make sure Elizabeth doesn't need any help. Paul, do you want to stay with grandpa?" Jack said.

Paul nodded his head yes, and followed his grandfather into the sitting room while Jack headed upstairs.

"Elizabeth? Do you need anything?" Jack asked, entering the room.

"Well, could you play with Abby? I'll put Sarah down and take a nap myself." Elizabeth said.

"Of course! Are you alright?" Jack asked, seeing how weary his wife was.

"Yes, in fact, Jack, there's something I should have told you before we left. We're going to have another child!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Jack said, kissing her.

"Please don't tell my parents! I know they wouldn't let me go back to Hope Valley before it's born!" Elizabeth said.

"My lips are sealed!" Jack said, grinning.

The rest of the stay in Hamilton was rather uneventful, and Elizabeth's parents never found out about the baby. By the end of the week, however, everyone was ready to go home, and Elizabeth's parents unwillingly let them go, after asking a dozen times if they would consider staying.

After they were on the train, Elizabeth said to Jack:

"I'm always sad to leave, but I really don't miss that life! Why can't they understand?"

"Because they love you Elizabeth. You're their little girl, and they just want what's best for you, just like you want what's best for our children." Jack said as Elizabeth leaned against him.

"I suppose you're right, and I know I'd feel the same way." She said, smiling at their children, who were playing with stuffed animals from their grandparents. Although she loved her family, Hope Valley was home, and she couldn't wait to be back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Changes

*I do not own When Calls the Heart

A lot had changed in a year. Iris was now ten, and felt quite old since she was two digits old. Elizabeth had delivered a healthy baby boy four months earlier, and named it Joseph Jeffery Thorton, or Joey for short. Clara had found out the previous week that she was expecting again, and was very excited. Jack had been called away on Mountie business for five months, and had arrived home an hour before his son was born! Elizabeth had just gone back to teaching less than a week earlier, and so Abigail was left at the café with Luke, Sarah, and Joey. Soon, Luke would be able to go to school as well. Abigail missed having a baby around all the time, but Joey and Sarah always kept her very busy and entertained.

One day, shortly after Elizabeth had taken the children to school, Abigail heard a knock on the door. Leaving Sarah and Luke playing happily on the floor, she went and opened the door to find Jack standing there with three young children, about four, two and less than a year old.

"Jack! Is there a new family in town?" Abigail asked curiously.

"DADDY!" Sarah squealed, seeing her father, and rushing over to him.

"Hi honey!" He said, giving his daughter a hug while balancing the baby on his arm.

Sarah ran back to her doll, while Jack talked to Abigail.

"There's no new family in town." Jack said gravely.

"Why don't you come inside. Luke, Sarah, go into the bedroom and play in there for awhile please." Abigail said, leading Jack and the children inside.

Luke and Sarah ran into one of the bedrooms, leaving the adults and new children in the sitting room.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Abigail asked, getting nervous.

"Abigail, sit down, and you might want to put Joey down." Jack said.

"Jack, you're scaring me! What's wrong?" Abigail said, putting Joey in his cradle and sitting on the sofa.

"Did you have a sister named Bethany?" Jack asked.

"Yes. She's about ten years younger than me! I haven't seen her in nine years!" Abigail said, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Abigail, but she and her husband were killed in a buggy accident two weeks ago." Jack said solemnly.

"Oh my goodness! Not Bethany!" Abigail said, beginning to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Jack said, trying to calm her.

"Are these her children?" Abigail asked through her tears.

"Yes, and she left them to you." Jack said.

"Me? Honestly Jack, I'm surprised! I thought she would have left them to our other sister. They were far closer!" Abigail said, looking surprised.

"Well, I guess she trusted you with them. This is Ben; he's four years old." Jack said, introducing Ben to his aunt.

"Oh my goodness! Benjamin Curt, correct? I was so excited to hear when you were born!" Abigail said, smiling at the little boy, who looked at her shyly.

"That's right. And this is Ruth Esther who is two, and Gwendolyn Marie. She's two months old." Jack said.

"Goodness! I didn't even know about Gwendolyn!" Abigail said.

"Well, there's a letter that just arrived from your sister. I'm sure it tells all about her in that." Jack said, looking sorry.

"Are you our Aunt Abigail?" Ben asked shyly.

"I certainly am. And your Uncle Frank and cousins live here too!" Abigail said to the little boy who had come over to sit next to her, Ruth following.

Ruth tugged at Abigail's skirt, looking up with big, curious eyes.

"She wants to sit on your lap." Ben said.

"Oh of course!" Abigail said, scooping the little girl up.

Ruth twisted around and gave Abigail a big hug before settling down into her arms.

"Who are those other kids?" Ben asked, looking into the bedroom.

"The boy is my son Luke. He's your age, and the girl is Mountie Jack's daughter, Sarah, who's a little older than Ruth. Do you want to play with them?" Abigail asked.

"Yes!" Ben said, running off.

Ruth looked at Abigail with a worried expression.

"Me go too?" She asked.

"You don't have too!"Abigail said.

"Good." Ruth said firmly.

"Jack, could you go find Frank? Maybe tell him it's an emergency!" Abigail said.

"Of course! Where should I put Gwendolyn?" Jack asked.

"Umm, here, put a blanket on the floor next to me and she can stay there for a minute." Abigail said.

"Okay." Jack said, laying the baby gently down before heading towards the door.

"Thank you Jack!" Abigail said as he left.

Abigail was now left with a two year old, a two month old, and a three month old. It was just like having twins all over again! Unfortunately, shortly after Jack left, Joey started to cry, which prompted Gwen to cry.

"Ruth honey, could you sit next to me for a few minutes so I can try to stop the babies crying?" Abigail asked.

"Okay." Ruth said, a bit unhappily, scooting over next to Abigail.

"Thank you!" Abigail said, scooping Gwen up, and going over to the cradle to get Joey.

"Gwen wants mommy but she isn't coming." Ruth explained to Abigail, whose heart nearly broke.

"I know honey. I'm so sorry!" Abigail said, coming back to the little girl.

"We're going to live here now." Ruth stated.

"You sure are! Do you think you'll like that?" Abigail said, smiling.

"Yes. Who else lives here?" Ruth replied.

"Well, you saw Luke, and then there's Iris, April, Lydia, Jonny, and Caroline." Abigail responded.

"Do they call you mommy?" Ruth asked.

"Yes, they're all my children." Abigail said.  
"Can I call you mommy too? Since I'll live here and be your child too?" Ruth asked.

"Of course! Do you think Ben wants to as well?" Abigail said, beaming.

"Probably. He misses mommy and daddy." Ruth replied.

"Alright then. Oh, and you can call your Uncle Frank daddy. I'm sure he'd love that." Abigail said.

"Okay!" Ruth said happily, smiling at Abigail.

Just then, the door opened, and Frank came in.

"Abigail! Is everything alright?" He asked, then saw Ruth and Gwen. "Well hello!" He said.

"Frank, these are your new daughters, Ruth and Gwen. Your new son, Ben, is playing with Luke and Sarah." Abigail said, raising her eyebrows to show she would explain later.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Ruth, Gwen!" Frank said, puzzled.

"Ruth, I'm going to put the babies and Sarah down for a nap. Are you sleepy? You've had a very busy morning." Abigail asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm sleepy." Ruth said, yawning.

"Okay then. You and Sarah can take your naps in April and Lydia's room, and the babies will be in my room. Frank, can you take Joey please?" Abigail said, handing Joey to Frank, who took him into the bedroom.

After the littler children had been put to bed, Abigail explained everything to Frank.

"Frank, I have apparently inherited three more children! My little sister just died, the one I was never close to, but for some reason, she left the children to me." Abigail said, beginning to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Abigail." Frank said, embracing her gently.

"It's alright. But Frank, what are we going to do with three more children? We already have six!" Abigail exclaimed.

"We'll raise them as our own, just as we've done with Iris and April. Everything will be fine! And just think, you were talking the other day about how you missed having a baby around, and now you've got one!" Frank said as he and Abigail sat down on the sofa.

"I suppose you're right. And they are darling children!" Abigail said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: heartbreak

Ch.7 Heartbreak

*I don't own When Calls the Heart

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd really like to hear what you think:)

A year after the children had moved in, life was quite similar to the way it had been before they had come. Elizabeth still taught, leaving the little children with Abigail. Clara had delivered a healthy baby girl, named Isabelle Opal, and little Danny was enjoying being a big brother. Luke and Ben had started school this term, and were quite proud of learning to read and write. Luke was also quite good with math; he understood addition and subtraction within a week of learning it, and so Elizabeth had moved him onto multiplication, which he was quickly catching onto.

One day at school, Elizabeth was having a particularly challenging day. In the morning, right before school, Paul had come down with a high fever, so Elizabeth had to leave him with Abigail as well. It seemed as though something was going around, and within two hours of school starting, four more children, including April, had gone home. On top of it, at lunch, three boys had gotten into a fight, including Jonny, who had ended up with a bloody nose and black eye, and Elizabeth had sent him and another boy home. Then, Lydia and Caroline had gotten into an argument over who got to eat the bigger cookie, and Elizabeth had separated them. After lunch, she had sent Iris and Abby back to the café with fevers, and sent two other children home. None of the children wanted to do their work, and by two o-clock, Elizabeth had wearily dismissed school and trudged back to the café with Lydia, Caroline, and Luke.

"Elizabeth! I'm so glad you're back!" Abigail, holding Gwen, exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! This was about the worst day of teaching in the history of Hope Valley!" Elizabeth groaned.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry! I had to put Joey and Ruth to bed with a fever as well. Honestly Elizabeth, I'm worried. All the children except Joey have high fevers, and I need to get them down. I've put all the sick ones in the boys' room." Abigail said, looking worried.

"Do you think it's serious?" Elizabeth asked, looking very concerned.

"Well, yes, I do. I've sent Frank for the doctor." Abigail said, setting Gwen down and filling a bowl with cool water. "I'm going to try to get the fever down. Could you watch the other children?" She asked.

"Of course! Let me just check on my little ones in there." Elizabeth said, going into the sick room. As soon as she entered, Elizabeth could see why Abigail was worried. The children were flushed, and obviously quite ill. Elizabeth went over to Paul, Abby, and Joey, caressed each of their sweet little heads, and told them that their Aunt Abigail was going to take care of them for a bit longer, and left the quiet room.

"Abigail! I'm so worried!" Elizabeth exclaimed, coming out of the room.

"I know Elizabeth. But don't worry, we'll get them back on their feet in no time!" Abigail said, going into the room where the children were.

Abigail closed the café that night to avoid spreading the fever. The doctor still had not come, being preoccupied with nearly a dozen earlier cases of the fever. Meanwhile, Abigail and Elizabeth took turns caring for the sick children and entertaining the healthy ones. Finally, after dinner, the doctor showed up.

"I'm afraid it's the scarlet fever. Keep trying to bring the fever down, and give them a bit of this every few hours. I'd also recommend keeping all the sick here and sending the healthy children to the Thortons." The doctor said gravely.

"Thank you doctor." Abigail said.

"Send for me if there's any change." He said, exiting the café.

"Oh Abigail! Should we send Frank and Jack back to my house with the healthy ones?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"I think so. Frank, Jack, is that alright with you?" Abigail asked the men.

"Of course. If either of you need a break here, just come find us and we'll help out." Jack replied.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, going over to give Jack a kiss.

"Goodbye darling!" Abigail said, embracing and kissing Frank.

"Goodbye!" Frank said, tucking a wisp of stray hair behind Abigail's ear and smiling.

"Goodbye Sarah! I love you!" Elizabeth said, hugging the little girl.

"Goodbye mommy!" Sarah said sweetly.

"Children, be good for daddy! I love you all!" Abigail said, hugging Lydia, Jonny, Caroline, Luke, Ben, and Gwen.

"Ok mommy!" They responded.

Abigail sent clothes with Frank for their children, and soon, it was just her, Elizabeth, and the sick children.

The next few days were rough. The fevers would not go down, and both mothers were quite worried. Little Joey, who originally seemed like he just had a minor fever, was the worst within two days. Elizabeth was sick with worry. Iris, Paul, and April's fevers had broken after three days. By the fourth day, thankfully all the children except Joey seemed to be on the mend. They had all had fairly minor cases of it. Joey, however, seemed to get worse and worse, and his parents were worried sick. Three people had already succumbed to the fever in town. The doctor had been back twice already, and said there was nothing else to be done.

Elizabeth and Jack moved Joey to a different room in the house to keep him away from the other children. Elizabeth and Abigail tried everything to get his fever to come down, yet it would not. After five days of intense fever, it spiked, and both women were frantic.

"If he makes it through the night, he will be alright." The doctor told them.

"Elizabeth, it's time to bring Jack over." Abigail said solemnly.

Elizabeth only nodded tearfully in response.

Jack rushed over when he heard. Both of them wouldn't leave their baby son's side. The baby got worse and worse. Lots of tears were shed. About an hour after Jack arrived, the unthinkable happened: Little Joey died.

Elizabeth felt as though a piece of her had been ripped out. She felt numb. Why had this happened? Why her sweet little baby? She wept bitterly on Jack's shoulder.

 _Author's Note: sorry to end on such a bad note! It'll get happier – don't worry!_


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions

Ch. 8 Emotions

*I don't own When Calls the Heart

A year after the death of Little Joey, Elizabeth still was not herself. On top of it, she had had a miscarriage six months after Joey's death. The whole town was worried. The life seemed to have disappeared from her, and she had taken a term off of school. One day, little Abby showed up at the café.

"Auntie Abigail, mommy never smiles anymore. She doesn't really hug us anymore. All she does is look sad. Does she love me anymore?" Abby said, sitting down on the sofa next to Abigail.

"Oh honey, I know she loves you, more than you know!" Abigail said, embracing the little girl, who warmly pressed up against her.

"But she barely hugs me. You hug me more!" Abby said, beginning to cry a bit.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm sure she doesn't realize it! I think she's still sad about Joey." Abigail comforted the girl.

"Daddy only loves me now! He hugs me! And you and uncle Frank do too! Paul's sad too, and so is Sarah!" Abby sobbed.

"Shhhh…..It'll be alright! I'll talk to your mommy, ok?" Abigail said, rubbing the little girl's back, her heart breaking.

After Abby had calmed down, Abigail left her playing with the other children and Frank, and headed over to the Thortons. Something had to change.

Elizabeth opened the door after Abigail knocked.

"Hello Abigail." She said, nearly expressionless.

"Elizabeth. I haven't seen you much!" Abigail said, embracing her friend, who returned it stiffly.

"I don't go out much anymore." Elizabeth said, shutting the door behind them.

"That's actually partially what I came to talk about." Abigail began.

"Oh?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Elizabeth, I know you've suffered a great deal in the past year, but you've got to move on. Your children need you! Abby thinks you don't love her." Abigail said earnestly.

"Abigail. I lost a baby. Two actually. How can I move on so quickly? It's only been a year! I can't. Not yet." Elizabeth said flatly.

"Elizabeth, your children don't think you love them! That is not good! As you've said, it's been a year. You need to heal and move on to support them." Abigail said gently.

"Abigail! I love them. You know that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, almost angrily.

"Yes I do. Your children do not!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Abigail. I CAN'T move on! You didn't lose your baby! I know you lost your son, but he was older. A baby is different." Elizabeth said sharply.

Abigail sat back, Elizabeth's words stinging.

"Elizabeth, I've lost five children. I've lost an older son, and two baby daughters. I had two miscarriages in between them. I can tell you, old or young, a child's death stings. But you have to move on! I had to. When my daughters died, I had to heal and move on for Peter and Noah's sake. Did it make it easier? No! but at least they knew I cared about them! You've got to move on for their sake!" Abigail exclaimed.

"You lost two daughters?" Elizabeth asked, her expression softening.

"Yes!" Abigail said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. But Abigail, I can't just move on! Joey was my son! What if I forget about him?" Elizabeth said, beginning to cry.

"Elizabeth, that child will always be in your heart. I lost my girls over sixteen years ago, and I still remember them. I only knew them for a few days. You knew little Joey for a year! Think of all the wonderful memories you have with him!" Abigail said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I suppose. But Abigail, I feel so empty! Why did God let my little child die? Why my precious baby? I think I've lost my faith! I don't even know what to do to heal!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Shhhh…I know. I felt the same way when my girls died. You just have to trust in the Lord, Elizabeth. Remember that His plan is perfect, even if we can't see the reasons behind it." Abigail said, taking her friend's hand.

"I'll try!" Elizabeth sniffled.

"Good. Now perhaps you would like to retrieve your daughter from my café and give her a much needed hug!" Abigail said, smiling.

"Oh, of course! Did she really say I didn't love her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm afraid so. She just needs a little more love. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Abigail said as she and Elizabeth headed to the café.

"Abby?" Elizabeth called as they entered the café.

"Yes mommy?" Abby said shyly.

"How about you and I go down to the lake and look at the birds like we used to! Does that sound fun?" Elizabeth asked, smiling at the girl.

"YES!" Abby exclaimed, beaming, and running over to Elizabeth, who gave her a warm hug.

Elizabeth realized after seeing her daughter's delight that she had not given the little girl a big hug in nearly a year. In fact, Elizabeth had barely smiled in a year. Healing would be good, for her, for Jack, and for their children.

After Elizabeth and Abby had returned home, it was almost dinnertime. Jack had already started preparing some trout, and Sarah was setting the table.

"Children, could you leave us for a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

The children left the room silently, leaving Elizabeth and a slightly confused Jack alone.

"Jack! I'm so sorry about the past year! I haven't been supportive of you, the children, or anything really. I just hadn't healed! I still haven't, but I'm trying to move on!" Elizabeth said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Elizabeth, darling, I know it was hard! It's been hard on all of us! I'm just glad you're healing!" Jack said before warmly embracing and kissing her.

That felt so right to them. For the past year, they had only exchanged stiff, cold hugs and kisses, not the tender ones that they once had exchanged. They both knew that they would recover from their loss. They could be happy once again, watching their children grow, and growing old together.

That night, there was laughter in the Thorton home. The children brightened up, and Elizabeth could see that moving on was very necessary for her children. Although she still missed Joey, she could heal and remember all the lovely memories she had of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

*I don't own When Calls the Heart

The next year brought many happy moments for the Thortons and Hogans. Elizabeth had another baby, a girl, much to Paul's dismay. They named her Rachel Louise. Rachel was a very healthy baby, and was currently two months old. Iris was finally a teenager. Her parents weren't quite sure if they were ready for a teenager in the house, but they embraced it. Elizabeth was about to go back to teaching, and was very ready. Luke was proving to be a genius; his knowledge of math, science, and basically everything, was astonishing for his age. Already, the seven year old could complete the same math assignments as the Iris, and was rapidly approaching being more advanced than her. Luke's smarts drove his siblings mad, since their little brother could do harder work than they could.

Iris was a bit of a moody teenager, and hated sharing a room with April. One day, Abigail heard lots of yelling upstairs, and a door being slammed shut. Within seconds, April had rushed downstairs, furious, and exclaimed:

"Mother! Iris kicked me out of the room! It's my room too! She takes all of it! It's not fair! I should be allowed in my room!"

"Oh dear. Yes, you should be allowed in your own room. Let me go talk to your sister." Abigail sighed, heading upstairs.

After knocking on Iris' door, she entered to find Iris angrily writing in her diary.

"Iris, can we talk for a minute please?" Abigail asked, seeing how upset her daughter was.

"Fine. About What?" Iris asked angrily.

"About why you just made your little sister leave her own room." Abigail said gently.

"Mother, she drives me mad! She always gets into my things! Today she stole my diary, and read all of it! And teased me about…well, nevermind, but she keeps teasing me and stealing hair ribbons and all my private things!" Iris ranted.

"Ahhhh, I see. Did you try to talk to her?" Abigail replied.

"Yes, but all she did was tease more!" Iris said, glaring at her sister's bed.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to talk to her. Next time, why don't you come talk to me before pushing her out of the room, alright?" Abigail said, rising and giving her daughter a light hug.

"Ok, thank you mother." Iris replied.

Abigail headed downstairs to find a rather chaotic swarm of children in the living room. Caroline and Lydia were baking cookies, spreading a good amount of flour everywhere, Luke and Ben were chasing each other, Gwen was screaming at Ruth, who had taken her favorite doll, and Jonny was calmly observing the scene while eating an apple.

"CHILDREN! My goodness! What on earth are you all doing?" Abigail yelled to get their attention.

Gwen, still crying, ran over to her mother and clung to her skirt. Luke and Ben stopped running, and Jonny started laughing at his mother's shocked expression. At that moment, Elizabeth and her children entered the café.

"Oh dear, should we come back later?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the messy kitchen and Abigail's face.

"No, no, come in." Abigail said, picking Gwen up.

"Alright, if you're sure." Elizabeth replied.

"Boys, do you want to go out and play baseball?" Abigail asked, trying to get some of the children out of the kitchen.

"Sure!" The boys exclaimed before running out of the café.

"Abby! Come bake cookies with us!" Caroline said, motioning for her friend to come over.

"Okay!" Abby said, running over to her best friend.

"Ruth, Sarah, why don't you play with your dolls? And can Gwen play with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay!" The girls said.

"Ruth, make sure you share the dolls! Remember, Gwen is littler than you, and doesn't always remember not to take things!" Abigail told her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Ruth replied, taking Gwen's hand and running with Sarah into her bedroom.

"Well, we finally can talk! Come sit down!" Abigail said, motioning Elizabeth into the living room.

"Yes! You're certainly busy this morning!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Oh yes…I've had quite the case of sibling drama this morning. In fact, I need to have a little chat with Miss. April over there." Abigail whispered.

"Oh dear. Teenager sharing a room problems?" Elizabeth whispered back.

"Unfortunately, yes." Abigail whispered.

Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Abigail whispered

"I'll try!" She replied.

"Well, Frank and I are trying to decide whether we should tell April and Iris that they're adopted. Neither remembers since they were so young, but we don't want to hurt them." Abigail whispered.

"Oh, I see. Ummm, I really don't know, Abigail. I think I would wait until she's out of the teenage years, or it could get messy. But honestly, I don't know." Elizabeth whispered back.

"That's what I was thinking as well. Oh! Goodness! look at the time! I need to start preparing lunch!" Abigail exclaimed glancing at the clock.

"Would you like me to take these little chefs to find their brothers and take a walk while you cook?" Elizabeth asked, rising.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" Abigail said, smiling gratefully.

After the children and Elizabeth had left the café, Abigail set about preparing luncheon. At twelve o-clock sharp, she heard her first customer arrive. As she entered the dining area, she was none too thrilled to find Mr. Avery there.

"Good afternoon Abigail! Lovely day, isn't it?" Bill greeted her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Avery. Yes, it is nice. What can I get you?" Abigail responded coolly.

"Coffee, and today's special." Bill said, smiling.

Abigail left, still stiff and annoyed at how Bill continued to flirt with her. That man drove her crazy!

"Here you are Mr. Avery. Will that be all?" Abigail said, bringing the food to Bill's table.

"Well, you could stay and keep me company." Bill said, grinning at him.

"MR. AVERY! In case you have forgotten, I'm a married woman! I will not keep you company, and I advise you to keep you distance. Good day!" Abigail said angrily, heading into the kitchen.

Bill was angry. He loved Abigail, and he was sure she still had feelings for him, somewhere. He was done playing the nice suitor. He would not keep his distance. Abigail Hogan would still become his.


	10. Chapter 10: Upset

Ch. 10: Upset

*A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's been a little crazy! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Your comments are really helpful! J

One summer day, fourteen year old Iris was walking along next to the lake, skipping rocks along it. She held the hand of Isabelle, and watched as Danny, Gwen, Ruth, Ben, and Luke ran ahead. The other children were at the Thortons', and her mother and Elizabeth were with Clara, who was giving birth to her third child. The men were all waiting at Jack and Elizabeth's house, and were trying to corral fourteen children. Iris had offered to take the younger children out so Elizabeth could have a bit of a break.

"Aunty Iris, when can I go see mommy?" Little Isa asked her.

"I don't know Isa. A few hours maybe." Iris replied.

"Oh." The little girl said, slightly disappointed.

The children headed back towards the Thortons because it was going to be dark soon. Once they were home, they found Jack and Frank cooking up fish and vegetables, and soon, everyone was eating the delicious meal.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Abigail were waiting with Clara for the baby to finally appear. She had been laboring for hours, and was quite ready to be done. Abigail made a few sandwiches, and she and Elizabeth took a quick dinner break. Finally, around midnight, the baby finally decided to come.

"It's a boy!" Abigail exclaimed, holding up the baby, wiping it off, and passing him to his mother, the baby squalling loudly.

"He's precious!" Clara said, smiling tenderly at her baby.

"I'll go find Michael!" Elizabeth said, running out the door.

Elizabeth returned awhile later with Michael, who was thrilled to meet his new little son. The parents decided to name him Mark Isaac, and were instantly in love with the little boy. Elizabeth went back to her house to relieve the men from taking care of the children, while Abigail stayed with her daughter and little grandson.

Back at the Thorton's, Elizabeth walked into the house to find tons of children running around, playing on the floor, and chasing one another.

"Children! Quiet down please! Where's your father and uncle?" Elizabeth commanded.

"They're in the kitchen talking to Sarah and Ruth because they were fighting over a doll." Abby said to her mother.

"Thank you. And remember, the indoors is not a place for chasing each other!" Elizabeth said, heading into the kitchen.

"Jack! It's complete chaos out there!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know, sorry. We just needed to deal with this for a few minutes and it erupted out there." Jack explained, handing little Rachel to Elizabeth.

"I think I'll take the kids home. It's about time for Gwen to go to bed." Frank said.

"Alright. I guess it's time for some of ours to go to bed too! Oh, would you like us to keep Clara's kids?" Elizabeth asked.

I guess that'd be better. We didn't tell Michael that we were taking them to our place!" Frank said.

"Ok, and thank you for all your help Frank!" Jack said.

"My pleasure." He responded.

After counting to make sure he had all his children in tow, Frank set off with Iris, April, Jonny, Lydia, Caroline, Luke, Ben, Ruth, and Gwen, leaving the Thortons with six kids.

"Ok, Isa, Sarah, Daniel, and Rachel all need to go to sleep now." Elizabeth said, rounding up the younger ones. Jack took charge of the older kids, and finally, some order was restored to the home.

Michael and Clara decided to leave the kids with Elizabeth for the night, and Abigail soon went home to give the new parents some space. They went to bed early, but of course, had a interrupted sleep with their new baby!

Abigail had her café open bright and early the next day. Frank had taken the children down to the lake so she could have a bit of peace. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by Bill Avery.

"Abigail! Congratulations on the new grandbaby! Is it a boy or girl?" Bill asked, smiling.

"Thank you. It's a boy." She replied coolly.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Mark. He's very sweet." She said, a smile coming to her face.

Wonderful! You know, ever since we first helped Clara come to Hope Valley, I've felt like she was my own daughter! But, I guess that would make Mark my grandson too!" Bill said.

"Hmm, well Mr. Avery, that would imply we were or had been married, neither of which is accurate." Abigail said, the smile vanishing.

"Unfortunately." Bill said, taking a step closer to her. "Don't you ever wish it had turned out differently between us?"

"Mr. Avery. How many times do I need to repeat myself? I am not in love with you. I love Frank and our children! Goodness! I do not wish it had turned out differently!" Abigail said loudly.

"But remember when we were happy together? We—"

"I think you should leave. NOW!" Abigail exclaimed, opening the door for him.

"As you wish." Bill said, brushing his hand on her arm as he left.

Abigail was furious. She closed the café and busied herself with preparing lunch. Finally, her large family returned. Frank instantly realized something was amiss.

"Abigail, I let Iris, April, and Lydia stay at the lake for awhile longer. Is something the matter?" Frank asked her softly.

"Bill Avery came again. Honestly Frank, I don't know what's wrong with him! I keep telling him I don't want to have anything to do with him and I love you, but he won't take it." Abigail exclaimed quietly so the children wouldn't hear, embracing Frank.

I'll talk to him or Jack. This has gone on long enough!" Frank said firmly, kissing her on the head.

"Thank you." Abigail whispered.

Meanwhile, Iris, April, and Lydia were walking back from the lake. As they neared Main Street, they came across Mr. Avery.

"Good afternoon ladies! My, you're growing up fast! Why, I remember the day your mother adopted you two." He said to Iris and April.

"What?" Iris asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes, you were pretty little, maybe three or so, and April was only a baby. Tragedy with your parents, but I guess Abigail and Frank are good enough as replacements. See you girls later." Bill said, walking away.

"We're adopted?" April asked quietly.

"I guess. Did you know?" Iris asked Lydia.

"No!" she said.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Iris angrily exclaimed, running towards the café, her sisters following.

Iris burst into the café.

"Mother! Father! Except you aren't really my real mother and father! Why didn't you tell us we were adopted?" Iris shouted.

Abigail and Frank looked at each other, shocked.

"Iris, we were going to tell you eventually, once you were older." Abigail said softly.

"But why? Why did you lie to us?" Iris exclaimed.

"Honey, we didn't lie to you. We raised you as our own daughter because we adopted you as our own. You ARE our real daughter." Frank said to his eldest.

"But I'm not really!" Iris shouted, running to her room.

"Am I your real daughter?" April asked softly.

"Oh sweetie, of course you are! We adopted you when you were a baby and you've been our daughter ever since." Abigail said, giving the girl a hug.

"Good, because you're my real mom and dad." April said, hugging her mother.

"I'm glad to hear it." Frank said, smiling.

Later that day, both Frank and Abigail had tried talking to Iris with no success.

"Well, Bill's really done it this time." Abigail said angrily.

"I know, but try to forgive him. Maybe it's for the best." Frank said, calming his wife.

"I suppose. But Frank, what if this ruins our relationship with Iris? She's our eldest daughter, the one the others look up to!" Abigail said, beginning to cry.

"Shhh, it'll be alright! She'll come around! We just need to keep loving her and being her parents." Frank said, rubbing her back. They both knew this was the start of a long journey through the teen years.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dance

Ch. 11: The Dance

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'll try to update more now that it's summer!

"Mother! Guess What?" Iris exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"What?" Abigail asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Robert Lewis asked me to the dance next week!" Iris exclaimed.

"My goodness! How fun! Did you accept?" Abigail said, shocked.

"Of course!" Iris said, running upstairs. "I'm going to figure out what to wear! If I don't have anything, I'll go talk to Clara!"

Abigail shook her head in amazement. Her little girl was already going to a dance with a boy! Time certainly flew. Although Bill telling Iris she was adopted had caused some hard times, Iris seemed to have moved on, and for the most part, was very happy and content.

At the Thorton's house, young Paul was thinking of asking Lydia to dance at the dance. Of course, he knew he was too young to actually take a girl to a dance, but he guessed he could at least dance with her. He loved Lydia. She was always kind to him, easy to talk to, and loved to laugh. Of course, he had known her since they were babies, but still, she was the nicest girl he knew. He was too shy to ask his father what to do, and decided to wait and think it over a bit.

Iris was busily deciding what to wear. She would of course wear her nice Sunday shoes, but the dress was more difficult. She had outgrown her nice party dress, and handed it down to April. She would have loved a new one, but wasn't sure if her parents would buy one, so, she went in search of her mother to find out.

"Mother, could I get a new party dress?" She asked.

"Hmmm, we'll have to ask your father. Perhaps." Abigail responded, looking up from the book she was reading to Gwen.

"Ok. Maybe I'll talk to Clara, just in case he says yes." Iris responded, heading out the door.

"Alright. Just make sure she isn't too busy!" Abigail called after her, smiling.

Iris hurried across the street to her older sister's home. She was greeted by Isa at the door, who exclaimed:

"Aunty Iris! Have you come to play with me?"

"Hi Isa! I've actually come to see your mother! But I'll certainly play with you later!" Iris said, giving her niece a hug.

"Okay." Isa said, leading Iris to Clara.

"Iris! What can I do for you?" Clara asked, standing up as the girls entered.

"Well, I'm going to the dance next week and really need a new dress. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to get one or not, but I was wondering if you could give any advice on what to wear!" Iris said excitedly.

"Oh! How fun! Well, do you know what color you want to wear?" Clara asked, smiling at the excited girl.

"I'm not sure. Maybe blue or red?" Iris said.

"I think blue would look very nice with your hair. Your mother could curl it, and I can lend you a pair of gloves!" Clara replied.

"Ok! I'll let mother know, and hopefully she'll let me get a new dress!" Iris said.

"Great!" Clara said, smiling.

"Auntie Iris! Will you play with me now?" Isa asked, tugging at Iris' skirt.

"Of course!" Iris said, letting the little girl lead her over to the toybox.

At the café, Frank and Abigail were discussing the matter of Iris, the dance, and the dress.

"Abigail, I just can't believe our little girl has a date to the dance. Isn't she a little young?" Frank said, obviously skeptical of the fact that his daughter was already going to a dance with a boy.

"I know. But she is fifteen. She's starting to want more freedom. Watch out, before you know it she'll be getting married!" Abigail said, smiling at her husband.

"Not for quite awhile I hope!" Frank said protectively.

"I don't think you have to worry about that yet!" Abigail chuckled.

"Do you think she really needs a new dress?" Frank asked.

"Well, it is a special occasion, and she is the eldest girl in the house." Abigail said.

"So you think we should get one?" He asked.

"I don't think it would hurt. I mean, she can pass it down to the younger girls." Abigail replied.

"I guess you're right. But nothing too fancy just yet." Frank said.

"Deal. I'm sure Clara will do a beautiful job." Abigail smiled.

After Iris had returned and had told Abigail all about a new blue dress, Abigail headed over to Clara's to arrange the style and fabric for her daughter. Iris was thrilled at getting a brand new dress, and couldn't wait to try it on and wear it to the dance. Clara fitted her, and began work on the dress. She was done within four days, and soon, Iris was trying on her new, beautiful dress!

"Thank you Clara! It's beautiful!" Iris said happily.

Clara and Abigail smiled her. Neither of them could believe how grown up she was. It seemed like just yesterday she was the shy two year old who had suddenly come into their lives; now she was a young woman, about to really attend her first dance.

On the day of the dance, there was a hair party at Abigail's. Elizabeth and her girls came over, and all the Hogan girls helped do one another's hair. Nine girls and two women crowded into the kitchen, and Iris decided to leave her hair in the trusty hands of Elizabeth. Soon, her chestnut brown hair was curled and swept up in a gorgeous up-do. Five year old Gwen and two year old Rachel were quite happy to even get their hair curled, and soon, all the girls were ready.

"Girls, why don't you go with Aunt Elizabeth over to the dance. I'll wait with Iris until Robert arrives!" Abigail told her daughters.

"Okay mother!" they responded, heading with the Thorton women out the door.

Jack, Frank, and their sons were at the Thorton's house, and had just cleaned up after a good game of baseball. They headed into town, and ran into Elizabeth and the girls. Paul's little started to flutter when he saw Lydia. She was dressed in a burgundy silk dress that Iris had gotten a few years ago. Her dark golden hair was nicely curled and pulled away from her face, and Paul thought she was prettier than any other girl in the world. As the children began to greet one another, he took a deep breath and stepped towards Frank.

"Uncle Frank? May I ask Lydia if I may walk her to the dance?" He asked nervously.

"Certainly Paul, I'm sure she'd like that!" Frank said, grinning at the nervous boy.

Thank you!" He responded, heading towards Lydia.

"Lydia, may I walk you to the dance?" Paul asked.

Lydia looked up surprised, her blue eyes creasing into a smile.

"Of course! Thank you!" She responded, taking Paul's arm. Paul sighed, relieved.

Meanwhile, at the café, Robert had just arrived, and Abigail watched as her little girl walked away with the boy. A tear slowly crept down her cheek. Her daughter was growing up. Just then, Frank came up to her.

"Mrs. Hogan? May I have the honor of accompanying you to the dance?" Frank asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes!" Abigail said quickly, wiping away her tears.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned.

"Just that our children are growing up." Abigail said, taking his hand.

"They sure are! Lydia is being walked to the dance by Paul. But both those girls are grounded, and I'm sure they'll make good choices as they grow." Frank said, smiling as he watched his daughter enter the dance with Robert.

"I'm sure you're right. And thankfully we have a few years until the first will leave the nest!" Abigail said, smiling as she and Frank headed towards the dance.


End file.
